Zoano NumberMan.EXE
Zoano NumberMan.EXE is an antagonist in Rockman.EXE Beast. He is a. Zoanoroid in Glaga’s army that is sent by his master to uncover the secrets of Rockman.EXE’s ability to Beast Out. Despite being a Zoanoroid, Zoano NumberMan.EXE keeps his original’s polite and well-mannered disposition as well as his personality quirks, being a complete mirror of the Earth NumberMan. He arrives in Internet City where he bumps into a NormalNavi and asks where the Ministry of Science is. As he walks down the street, he encounters his Earth counterpart, and the two humorously question one another. Zoano NumberMan realizes he must be the Earth version of him, and when the Earth NumberMan tries to ask him another question, Zoano NumberMan points behind Earth NumberMan telling him to look behind him. Earth NumberMan falls for it and turns around, only to turn back and find Zoano NumberMan has run away. As the Earth NumberMan looks for him, AquaMan.EXE and IceMan.EXE invite him to visit Rockman at the Ministry of Science; overhearing this, Zoano NumberMan waves Earth NumberMan into an alleyway and uses mind-games to confuse him before he has Beastized Bunnies electrocute him, rendering him unconscious. He then takes Earth NumberMan’s place in “visiting” Rockman. As Rockman’s friends visit him, Zoano NumberMan examines him, hidden amongst the others, and finds out that Trill.EXE is the source of Rockman’s Beast Out powers. Before he can learn anymore, the Earth NumberMan arrives at the Ministry of Science and informs them the NumberMan they are with is an imposter. The two begin another argument over who the real one is, and Iris states that one is a Zoanoroid. The two NumberMans clash, though they are evenly matched, and Netto attempts to have Higure slot-in a Battle Chip, something only the normal NumberMan would react to, to no avail. Iris chimes in again saying Zoanoroids can Beast Out, and Meiru and Roll.EXE has everyone attack both NumerMans, forcing Zoano NumberMan to Beast Out, outing him as the Zoanoroid, though he comedically berates them for attacking him anyway. Zoano NumberMan is on the verge of losing before Rockman wakes up, and Trill begins to run to him, turning all the attention to them and giving Zoano NumberMan a chance to escape. He reports back to Glaga and informs him that Rockman achieves Beast Out through Trill’s aid, and that it is not Rockman’s power that allows him to transform: It’s Trill’s. He later appears fleeing from Zoano GateMan.EXE. Despite his efforts GateMan catches up to him and interrogates him, however NumberMan refuses to say anything, so GateMan uses his Gate Cannon and gravely injures NumberMan before picking him up and downloading his data, learning about the secrets of Trill. He then tosses NumberMan to the ground shattering his head, deleting him. Trivia * Unlike other Zoanoroids who have the same coloring as their regular counterparts, the viewer sees Zoano NumberMan with a more pastel colored body than his regular counterpart, though the characters in the show state the two are indistinguishable. This was most likely to differentiate the two, as while the other Zoanoroid’s counterparts have long since been deleted (or in the case of Punk and FlameMan, nonexistent), the original NumberMan still existed, and appears in the same episode side-by-side with his Zoanoroid counterpart. **Zoano GutsMan.EXE also has a different color scheme than his Earth counterpart, though Zoano GutsMan's color scheme is wildly different from the original's. See also *NumberMan.EXE (anime) - His Earth counterpart. *NumberMan.EXE - His video game counterpart. Category:Zoanoroid Category:Male NetNavis Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters Category:Antagonists Category:Beyondard inhabitants Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages